New Adventures at Fairy Tail
by anime146
Summary: A new girl named Crystal turns up at Fairy Tail. Little did everyone know she was Lucy's sister and was destined to save the world.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de6cbb56cc39309638b972de82493c36"Growing up as a child was never easy. My mom and dad were well just not the nicest parents ever. I loved them but I'm not sure how they felt about me. I had a younger sister who seemed to get all the attention. However, I was never mad at her. Instead, I protected her. We both had dreams of becoming a wizard in a guild. Now I have a chance. I left my home about 4 years ago. My only regret was leaving Lucy behind. My goal is now becoming a Fairy Tail wizard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c87ccd8398c3e27d609e20af7f35c84"Dreams are something you wish would happen. Well my dream is about to become a reality as I edge closer the the Fairy Tail guild hall in Magnolia.I stop outside of the door and look up at the whole building. The building seems alive with color but at the same time it seems to have a hint of oldness. The oldness is most likey because of the bell on top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b883634b326deec0bb031e9f7bc9bf2a"It was time to stop admiring the building and just go inside. I pushed open the grand brown door. The hall was filled with wizards some fighting, some drinking, others just simply talking. I stood there and took in all I could see. That is until someone called my name and snapped me out of the moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="051d4a5dc5a216af7019ea260ffd8224""Crystal?" A voice asked in shock. I turned around and to my amazement there stood Lucy, my long lost friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6f226a84376ccfb50a33bbd5b086ca3""Lucy is it really you?" I asked in amazement. I never in a million years dreamed I'd see her again. The room quieted and watched as two sisters were reunited at long last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d6444ec1b7253f06e8ed1e42743680b""It's been what 4 years since the last time we saw each other?" Lucy questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7af1cd46f6a950005c02b658a0e2d0""Ya it has been. I'm really sorry, I never meant to leave you behind like that." I apologized/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cc5168a579eba371efca760724fe5f1"She just shook her head and embraced me. "No it's ok I know how bad you had it with our parents."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41965fa329bce9d70e0d548c054c50ad"I was on the verge of tears but when I opened my eyes we had become the center of attention. I pulled away and wiped my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ffbbb9da2202513b3a68f6c0caaf3fc""So what brings you to Fairy Tail little one?" A short old man asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c25b7d9ab2bcfe29494febbf3faa56dc""Well I came to join Fairy Tail. My name is Crystal, Crystal Heartfilia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8207a8d7a0bcc6087aa8b76460cfac8""Well in that case welcome to Fairy Tail!" The short person said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80328797aadb51e0c1b59a0f82549b53"A girl came up and held a stamp in her hand and asked where I wanted it and what color./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b67aa532d2c4601d2db47750c82f16"I replied, "Purple and I want it here." I pointed to my right wrist. After she stamped on my wrist I simply just admired it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb8339b305070764f8baadfcfff6a69"Lucy tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Crystal. Let me introduce everyone to you." She first motioned to another girl wearing armor with red hair, "Meet Erza Scarlet." Next she pointed to a pink haired boy wearing a white scarf, "Natsu Dragneel." Lastly she introduced me to the final boy with dark blue hair who wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. "Gray Fullbuster."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ce39f29cd838ccf907e7730cf2598a"I leaned over and whispered into Lucy's ear "Is he always naked?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ce8bd30ee5c7d8dc014b0befafc183"She laughed and said "Yes he is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03d9353cf4cb6fc1d9708a0ab0bca40""So what's your power?" Gray asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de6b794f04f3b8ed8641f9eec2009ad7""Oh well, I'm an elemental wizard." I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed10ce650f783ceef6dfb30dc669906f"Everyone just starred at me open-mouthed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d25ff67d4e7327aeddeebad89df8bc52""What?" I asked a little afraid I had said something wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5875ab3999f6d033e85061e81247c611""Well it's just most wizards only control one element not multiple." Erza said this time. She had a shocked expression and I could tell it wasn't normal for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f7c872f0806919aa8f776e027fc2903"I'll admit it surprised me. I'd never met another person who could control more than one element like I could. The news didn't seem to bother Natsu any. In fact he seemed excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f3e9bd63db2872036d9a22e627f194c""So Crystal since you can control many elements. Let's fight to see if your telling the truth." Natsu insisted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff32e77011930f97105302560c73340"Everyone looked at me. "Alright, I'm game." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26303c5ee4881cf907c998785ab5969"Everyone headed outside to watch the fight. Natsu walked to one end and I walked to the other. Glancing around I could tell everyone was excited for this match. Lucy walked up to me and whispered 'Be careful' in my ear. In all honesty I wasn't that concerned dragon slayer or not I wasn't one to be underestimated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e48b328f8638285416c90e731f0d01d"Makarov raised one hand in the air then slashed it down through the air and yelled "Begin!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eef1b065f7845b44c675f0f0ee307581"Natsu wasn't hesitant as soon as Makarov said the word he lunged into the battle. I admired him for that. He came at me with his fists on fire. I easily jumped out the way. Fighting fire with fire didn't seem the best idea, water would have been the best choice but also the unfair choice. I decided for this battle I'd use the earth as my weapon. While fire was hot and contained a destructive force, earth had powers of its own./p 


End file.
